Redemption/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Redemption". Characters #Mayor Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) - Scene 1 #District Attorney Doyle (John Hoogenakker) - Scene 1 #Galvez (Jose Antonio Garcia) - Scene 1 #Langley (Larry Yando) - Scene 1 #Meredith Kane (Connie Nielsen) - Scene 2 #Emma Kane (Hannah Ware) - Scene 2 #Jackie Shope (Mary Hollis Inboden) - Scene 3 #Lifestyle Reporter (Michelle Davidson) - Scene 3 #Ian Todd (Jonathan Groff) - Scene 3 #Ezra Stone (Martin Donovan) - Scene 3 #Sam Miller (Troy Garity) - Scene 4 #Cub Reporter / Miller's Asst (Tyler Ross) - Scene 4 #Darius Robinson (Rotimi) - Scene 5 #Trey Rogers (Tip Harris) - Scene 5 #Roxie, Cut girl 1 (Derin Adesida) - Scene 5 #Cut girl 2 - Scene 5* #Cut girl 3 - Scene 5* #Mona Fredericks (Sanaa Lathan) - Scene 6 #Joe Young (Usman Ally) - Scene 6 #Merc (Steve Pickering) - Scene 6 #Jimmy (Jason Wells) - Scene 6 #Gerald "Babe" McGantry (Daniel J. Travanti) - Scene 7 #Ben Zajac (Jeff Hephner) - Scene 8 #Patty (Kallie Miller) - Scene 8 #Male Staffer (Dereck Garner) - Scene 8 #Kitty O'Neill (Kathleen Robertson) - Scene 9 #Senator Catherine Walsh (Amy Morton) - Scene 9 #Elwood (Nick Polus) - Scene 9 #Ryan Kavanaugh (Danny Goldring) - Scene 12 #Detective Dinovo (Guy Van Swearingen) - Scene 12 #Sean (Chris Boykin) - Scene 13 #Priest (Guy Massey) - Scene 16 #Mrs. Lewis (Audrey Morgan) - Scene 17 #Kenya Taylor (James T. Alfred) - Scene 19 #Karen (Celeste Williams) - Scene 19 #Karen's son - Scene 19* #Alderman William Ross (James Vincent Meredith) - Scene 22 #Maggie Zajac (Nicole Forester) - Scene 23 #Police Officer (Jeremy Earl) - Scene 27 #TV Anchor / Reporter (Diann Burns) - Scene 29 #Male anchor - Scene 34* Unknown scene #Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide (Steve Lenz) Locations *Chicago PD Headquarters **Homicide unit ***Interview room, interior - Scene 1 ***Monitoring room, interior - Scene 1 *Kane house **Meredith's bedroom, interior - Scene 2, 33 **Emma's bedroom, interior - Scene 11 **Kane's bedroom, interior - Scene 13, 26 **Meredith's bathroom, interior - Scene 21 **Dining room, interior - Scene 25 **Lounge, interior - Scene 33 **Landing, interior - Scene 33 *Lake running track **Kane's impromptu conference, exterior - Scene 3 **Kane's car, interior - Scene 3 *Chicago Sentinel Offices **City Desk ***Conference room, interior - Scene 4 *Lennox Gardens Housing Project **Tower block ***Side entrance, exterior - Scene 5, 11 ***Darius' floor ****Corridor, interior - Scene 5 ****Darius' apartment *****Entrance room, interior - Scene 5, 28 **Low rises ***Gates, exterior - Scene 17, 27 ***Mrs. Lewis' apartment ****Front door, exterior - Scene 17 ***Karen's apartment ****Front door, exterior - Scene 19 *City Hall **Mayor's office ***Conference room, interior - Scene 6 ***Kane's office - Scene 15, 18, 24, 32 **Ross' office, interior - Scene 22 **Roof garder, exterior - Scene 35 *Under the L Track **Street, exterior - Scene 7 **Babe's car, interior - Scene 7 **Tunnel, exterior - Scene 31 *Zajac Campaign Headquarters **Main office, interior - Scene 8, 23 **Street entrace, exterior - Scene 8 **Zajac's car, interior - Scene 8 **Zajac's office, interior - Scene 23, 30 *Upscale restaurant **Main restaurant, interior - Scene 9 **Ladies room, interior - Scene 10 *Kavanaugh's bar **Main bar, interior - Scene 12, 20 *Fredericks house **Master bedroom, interior - Scene 13 *Kitty meeds Miller under a bridge **Footpath, exterior - Scene 14 *Doyle's church **Church, interior - Scene 16 *Walsh campaign bus **Main room, interior - Scene 29 *Ian's apartment **Main room, interior - Scene 34 **Lounge, interior - Scene 34 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening titles (01:30) *Scene 1 - Kane watches the Langley interrogation (02:30) *Scene 2 - Emma steals Meredith's medication (04:36) *Scene 3 - Kane goes running and gives an impromptu press conference (05:45) *Scene 4 - Miller hosts a budget meeting (07:46) *Scene 5 - Darius gets a new job (08:22) *Scene 6 - Joe Young presents his plans for Lennox Gardens (09:40) *Scene 7 - Merc reports back to Babe (12:15) *Scene 8 - Zajac works on his campaign, learns about Kitty (13:15) *Scene 9 - Walsh introduces Kitty to her backer Elwood and Kane arrives (14:15) *Scene 10 - Kane approaches Kitty in the bathroom and leaks Langley's name (15:45) *Scene 11 - Darius calls Emma (16:45) *Scene 12 - Miller meets DiNovo at Kavanaugh's (17:45) *Scene 13 - Mona talks to Sean in bed, Kane watches (19:15) *Scene 14 - Kitty meets Miller with the leak, he gets romantic (20:45) *Scene 15 - Kane calls Mona in and tasks her with selling the Lennox Gardens redevelopment to residents (22:32) *Scene 16 - Doyle attends church (24:05) *Scene 17 - Mona gets to the gardens (25:02) *Scene 18 - Kane meets with Ian and Ezra prompts memories of Lennox Gardens history, sends Ian to deliver an envelope Kavanaugh's (27:00) *Scene 19 - Mona finds Kenya Taylor harassing residents (29:08) *Scene 20 - Ian makes his delivery, has a reaction to the photo of Kane and Kavanaugh with the "good time" girls (30:19) *Scene 21 - Meredith falls in the shower (31:40) *Scene 22 - Mona confronts Ross about Kenya and he introduces Trey as a new aide (33:00) *Scene 23 - Kitty meets Maggie at Zajac HQ to plan a debate, Maggie reveals that she knows about the affair (34:45) *Scene 24 - Mona reports to Kane and questions the wisdom of continuing. Ezra prompts Kane to focus on his need for redemption. (37:01) *Scene 25 - Kane family dinner. Meredith suggests experimental treatment. (39:05) *Scene 26 - Kane cannot sleep (42:10) *Scene 27 - Mona tries canvassing and Kane arrives to give a speech. (42:50) *Scene 28 - Roxie comes on to Darius (46:40) *Scene 29 - Kitty sees Kane on television (47:10) *Scene 30 - Zajac is unhappy with Maggie's plan (47:55) *Scene 31 - Babe and Merc go for a drive (48:48) *Scene 32 - Doyle confronts Kane (49:40) *Scene 33 - Meredith reads at the Kane house, having locked away her pills (51:00) *Scene 34 - Ian gets home and watches telly. Has his own copy of the photo. (51:35) *Scene 35 - Kane meets Mona on the roof, hallucinates affection (53:00) *End titles (54:53) Appearances 2x04 Redemption